


The Game Of Prey

by ViolaWong



Category: the game of hunting
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWong/pseuds/ViolaWong





	The Game Of Prey

20

漆黑的加工厂里连盏像样的灯都没有。  
只有风吹过的时候，把仓库顶楼遮雨的塑料棚吹开了些，才能让外面高塔的强射光照过来一点。但是也是风一吹，塑料纸糊出来的雨棚被吹得震天响，也盖过了屋内低声的嘈杂。  
这个加工厂是一个旧仓库改造出来的，从外表看上去像是上个世纪的苏联式建筑，因为日复一日的风吹雨打，它们的轮廓早已经失去了最初的筋骨，内部也已经堆满了挂满铁锈的机器和纸盒，也没人费心思去整理那后头的堆积成山的杂物，所以这个仓库的深处竟然成了一个没人光顾的荒地。  
那是个放柴油的小储藏室，一股子潮湿的臭味和机油的刺鼻味混合在一起，但是没人注意得到，挤在里头的人都太过于兴致勃勃，以至于连外头的暴雨都听不见，更别说浑浊的空气中腥臊和刺鼻的气味。  
那条进来的通道都已经被纸箱堵死了，只能侧着身爬进来，那六七个人挤在狭小的空间里却很兴奋，时不时地爆发出叫骂和怪笑。在那堆积的歪歪斜斜的纸箱，透过缝隙里能看见被围在最中间的人。  
跪在地上的人很瘦，因为上衣被撕坏了挂在手臂上，所以露出来了削瘦的锁骨和肋骨，瘦得几乎伶仃了，皮肤苍白得几乎和水泥墙融为了一体。被男人们困在地上，由于瘦弱根本支撑不住身体，但是被迫露出来的那张脸却是出类拔萃的秀美精致。正因为瘦，所以下巴极尖，低下头的时候，和别人不一样的微长头发垂下来，美得都有些性别模糊了。  
然而他的眼睛却垂着，除了睫毛的抖动以外，几乎看不出来他还醒着，一动也不动地任人骑在身上。即便如此，压在他身上的人也就兴奋，简直可以说是硬得可以，兴致勃发地在他身上大叫着，把他的身体掐出一块块青紫，甚至还试图抓着他的头发让他给两个人同时口交。看上去就像是在奸尸，却仿佛占了多大的便宜。  
已经有三个人在郑秋冬身体里射了出来了，精液在那狭小的穴口里储存不住，被下一个阴茎捅进来时挤了出来，成了一片浑浊的白沫，更多一部分则顺着大腿流到了地上。  
狭小的空间里充满了嘲笑的声音：“操，比女人还湿。”似乎有男人在他的大腿根部摸了一把，然后把满手的黏液擦在他的腰身上。他的囚服没有哪天是完整的，不是被人扯破了，就是被精液染出一块块污渍，这些都得他晚上回到房里时自己慢慢修补清洗。这可能是最麻烦的一件事了。  
郑秋冬想着那件要缝上扣子的衣服，后悔自己没有在刚被拉进来的时候就主动把外套脱掉。他今天很疼，全身疼，他昨天跟十几个人口交了，十几根阴茎在他的嘴里进出过，他的下巴险些脱臼，几乎之后的半天都在干呕，没有吃下任何东西。所以今天刚被这几个人拖进仓库的时候，郑秋冬太痛了，踢了其中一个人一脚，因为这一点反抗，他被那个人按在地上撕破了衣服，用一个啤酒瓶口狠狠地操了。  
郑秋冬垂着眼，困得眼睛都快合上了，他的手肘和膝盖都撑在地上太久了，因为一次次的摩擦所以全是青紫瘀伤。这个老七一直是他最讨厌的，他总是很粗暴，每次都已经顶到了最深处，却还是嫌不够似的又继续往里动。他永远不会退出去，只会没有底线地更加深入，一次又一次地深入，没有止境地插进去，直到白浊的精液喷射在他的身体深处，也许总有一天他会被某一个男人用阴茎捅死在监狱里。郑秋冬这样想着，他的眼睛一片漆黑，空无一物地望着地表的灰尘。  
如果可以，他想这里崩塌。他希望风吹倒塑料雨棚砸穿这一块狭小的区域，他希望外头的钢筋机器因为陈旧压垮这个房子，他希望混乱堆放的纸盒烧起来，火烧的越大越好，把这里全部烧光。他希望自己的手里有一把刀。  
如果郑秋冬此刻手里有一把刀，他一定会毫不犹豫地捅进他身上的这个男人身体里。他会用拿那把刀一刀一刀又一刀地扎进那人的腹部，他要听见刀刺进人的身体里发出闷响，他要看着那个男人的血在他面前流干，然后他会踩着他的尸体离开。  
所有的隐忍和退缩都是在骗人的话，郑秋冬此刻心里只有一个想法，就是要让他死，他想让他死掉！如果老天能让这个男人立刻暴毙，郑秋冬愿意做任何事，愿意付出任何的东西。仿佛只要这个男人死了，就可以抵过了他现在受过的所有苦，现在他所经历的暴力、强迫、轮奸，全部都可以一笔勾销了！  
老七的脸上此刻还没有伤疤，所以没有那么狰狞，但是仍被性欲涨得通红。他似乎特别喜欢郑秋冬瘦得盈盈一握的腰，狠命地抓着，几乎掐出血痕。他们有三个人同时压在了他的身上，一个把鸡巴塞进了他的嘴里，另外两个正在他的下身抚摸着，似乎正在试图两根一起插进去。  
郑秋冬的指甲扭曲地抠在地面上，他想要呕吐，但是他的嘴已经被阴茎插得满满的。老七和另一个人同时进入了他，终于得愿以偿地听见了他的尖叫。因为他惨厉的尖叫，他们爆发出来了前所未有愉快的残忍的笑声。这块狭小的仓库越来越热闹了，整个过程持续了好久，至少有两个小时，声音变得越来越不真切，就像是所有人都淹在了水里，郑秋冬已经淹在了水里，只能在水波中艰难地吸着气，挣扎着呼吸，像溺水的人。  
然后郑秋冬忽然抬起来了脸。  
他看着这群强暴了他的人，突然开口说道：“你们知道枭哥在这个仓库里藏了生意吗？”  
那几个人停下来了，都看着他。郑秋冬的脸色苍白没有一丝儿血色，但是嘴唇因为长久的折磨而变成了鲜红色，他的睫毛和鼻梁上都挂着精液，浊白的液体在他的下颌一点点滴落，整张脸显得淫靡又艳丽。  
“什么玩意。”男人恶狠狠地问。  
郑秋冬没办法撑起身体了，但是他仍然把他那不成样的衣服往回拨了拨，俏丽的眼睛抬起来了，盯着男人们。“我知道枭哥在这里藏了白货。”他的嗓子完全哑了，几乎说不出话，所以声音轻的只比喘气声大那么一点儿，但是围着他的男人们却听得极其认真：“我告诉你们，你们拿出去偷偷卖了，根本不会有任何人发现——”  
那张艳丽嘴唇一开一合，如果这几个男人有心观察，就会发现那鲜红的就像蛇信子一样蛊惑人心。  
老七狐疑地盯着他，他猜测郑秋冬也许终于发现他必须依靠几个男人才能在监狱里活下来了，这个漂亮玩具终于意识到他需要讨好自己才能换取庇护。这种认知让老七的下腹都热到膨胀了，刚软下来的鸡巴都重新硬了起来。他认真地听郑秋冬告诉他们藏匿的地点和带出去卖的方法，甚至还告知了他们怎么推锅嫁祸给别人。屋里的男人们脸上的神情慢慢陷入了狂热。  
郑秋冬终于从噩梦中惊醒的时候，第一反应就是干呕。他已经很久没有梦到过监狱里的事情了，可是老天却一次又一次地让他回忆起来了这一切。郑秋冬被绑着的双手不觉握紧，他的衬衫内藏着的铁丝还没有别人发现，如果他在被这帮人拉去转移蒙骗袁磊的时候，能够找到机会割开绑着他的塑料绳，说不定有机会逃跑。最好还能弄伤几个，这样他能够跑得更远一点。  
他又忘旁边挪了一些，他从昨天晚上就在用墙壁边的一个铁钉悄悄地磨塑料绳了，可是豹哥和黄毛一直轮流盯着他，他根本没有机会。不过此刻整个房间都黑乎乎的，豹哥似乎睡死了，正在外头沙发打呼，黄毛不晓得跑到哪里打游戏，这中间也许能弄出一点儿时间让郑秋冬把塑料绳磨开。  
郑秋冬艰难地支撑着自己的身体跪坐起来，他用手肘撑在地上，往前爬了几步。突然，他感觉自己的衬衫被人踩住了，一个矮胖的身影站在他的身前，粗暴地用脚踩住了郑秋冬的身体，然后蹲了下来，手慢慢地伸向郑秋冬的衬衫。  
他阴森森的白牙露了出来，那是老海的脸正狰狞地望着他，眼里是疯狂的狞笑。

欧阳弘和贺涵两人开着车，跟着前面漫长的车队一路进了山坳。  
他们在袁磊家守了一天，凌晨两点多的时候，五辆路虎停在了袁家外头，袁昆似乎并不在家，所以能由得袁磊这样折腾。他们看着十几个黑衣人训练有素地在车里爬上爬下，袁磊三点的时候才下来，也是一身黑色劲装，和保镖打了个招呼就进了车。一队人浩浩荡荡地开上了出城的高速，他们两人不敢跟得太紧，但看着前面蜿蜒的车队却越来越困惑。  
是贺涵在开着车，但是他关心则乱，始终静不下心来，烦躁地砸了一下方向盘：“袁磊这个杂种，不知道他会怎么对秋冬。”  
欧阳弘皱起眉，看着窗户外越来越荒凉的森林，他摇了摇头：“以袁磊的财势，他大可不必这样大动干戈。这样的装备与其说是警戒，不如说更像——”欧阳弘瞄了眼前面的声势浩大的车队，那车无声地在深山里行驶着，苍凉的山脉中沉默地沿着道路穿梭。“搜寻。”欧阳弘皱眉看着。  
他觉得局势越来越危险了。  
欧阳弘对贺涵打了个手势，说道：“踩油门跟上，加速。”贺涵疑惑地看他：“跟得那么紧，袁磊不会发现吗。”  
欧阳弘皱紧眉头，“已经不重要了。”他说道：“他们要停下来，去和他打个招呼。”  
欧阳弘率先下了车。袁磊果然早就已经知道了他们在后头，看到他们此刻走过来也没有做任何表示，只是面无表情清点着装备。贺涵能够看见黑衣人都戴着耳麦，有的手里拿着探测仪，有的手里拿着刀，而袁磊站在最高处，嘴对着对讲机指示着。  
贺涵和欧阳弘一走进包围圈，就被两个黑衣人围上。两个保镖跟着他们，不过都没有人打算缴走他们的武器，只是很快被送到坡顶袁磊的位置。  
贺涵本来是个沉得住气的人，但是几天为郑秋冬最后那通电话牵肠挂肚，确实把这个中年男人折磨得够呛了，他还没走到袁磊跟前，就已经咬住了牙，他抓着袁磊的衣领低吼：“袁磊，你到底把秋冬关到什么地方去了！我警告你，这是犯罪！”  
袁磊冷淡地挥开了贺涵的手，说道：“如果还是我关着他，你们根本连知道的机会都没有。”  
这句话显然把贺涵激怒了，他揪紧了袁磊的衣领：“所以你承认你关了他！”  
袁磊冰冷的眼睛低了一下，看了一眼抓着他的贺涵，突然目光阴冷地一把反扭住贺涵的手，不知何时已经从后腰摸出了一把刀：“贺涵，别招惹我，我让你们跟上来，只是不想你们闹出事故，不然我让人做了你们也没人知道。”他说话的时候神情危险，眼神也让人生寒，以欧阳弘对他的了解，也确实是袁磊能干出来的事。  
欧阳弘一把抓住了袁磊的手肘，轻轻一扭，袁磊一时吃痛错开了一步。欧阳弘立刻隔开了两人。  
他低声说：“是在这个山坳里吗？”  
袁磊冷冰冰地瞟了欧阳弘一眼，根本不回答。  
欧阳弘看他不配合，倒也不再勉强，只是突然闪电般的速度绕到了一个黑衣保镖面前，一个擒拿手夺走了他手里的ipad，丢给了身边的贺涵。  
贺涵看了一眼：“他们刚解析出手机定位，确定是在前面的那个废弃仓库里。”  
袁磊冷哼了一声，也不去管他们两人在后面的动作，只是用望远镜观察着那边的仓库。他用对讲机对后头说了些什么，旁边马上有人跟上来，把不会被人察觉的照明棒丢进山下茂密树丛里，照出仓库周围的景象。  
欧阳弘观察着树丛，他看着贺涵调出来的红外线探测画面，因为离得太远所以仍然很模糊。欧阳弘对袁磊说：“我们撬开了郑秋冬的家门，里面有强行闯入的痕迹，我仔细检查过，对方至少有三个人。”  
袁磊没有抬头。欧阳弘继续说道：“电梯监控被人入侵过，篡改过数据，查不到记录，不过屋里的痕迹已经足够做侧写了。”欧阳弘对袁磊说：“有一个人大约1米9高，他曾经用手臂勒住了郑秋冬的脖子，还有一个矮胖一点的男人，他离开时被撞在了电视柜上，留下了血迹。等局里鉴证科检查完了，应该能确认身份。”  
袁磊冷哼了一声，似乎对他说的信息完全不感兴趣，不掩讽刺地说：“等警察，黄花菜都凉了。”  
欧阳弘皱紧了眉头。  
袁磊冷笑着看着他：“郑秋冬的副总，林拜，现在怎么样了？”  
“林拜？”欧阳弘疑惑地看他。  
因为林拜提供的一系列证据，警方立刻控制了陈香，而林拜夫妇也马上转为了证人，随时有警察保护。不过袁家几天来的活动确实给陈香争取到了保外就医的权限。  
袁磊似笑非笑地看着他，眼里尽是嘲讽：“陈香已经被放出来了，”他扬了扬下巴，指了身边的两个保镖：“就林拜身边那点警力，我哪怕随便找两个人也能把他们都干掉，你们警察甚至查不出来是谁干的。我要是你，现在不如赶紧卷铺盖回去保护证人。”  
欧阳弘瞳孔一时缩紧，目光变得凌厉了起来：“你从哪得来的消息。”  
袁磊懒得搭理他，挥开了他的手，冰冷的说：“滚，没用的东西。”  
欧阳弘视线一眯。他一把抓住了袁磊的肩膀，他是专业刑警，近身搏斗是看家功夫，只是一拧，袁磊就无乱如何也挣脱不开，只能停下来。袁磊眼神一暗，手已经放在了后腰上。  
欧阳弘扬起来了下巴，笑了笑，冷静地说：“千万别冲动拔出来，我是有警官证的，你现在也杀不了我，所以最好别让我看到。”  
袁磊目露凶光，但是也只是一瞬，但他知道此时轻重缓急，很快收起了脾气，冷冷说道：“不是我关的郑秋冬，如果我没有猜错，做这一切的就是陈香，你不如去把潜逃的陈香先追回来——”袁磊目光冰冷地打量了一眼欧阳弘和贺涵：“现在，别再招惹我，我们马上就要突击了。”  
“突击？”欧阳弘笑了一声，重复了一遍这句话。他挑起眉毛，他顺走了袁磊手里的望远镜，看了一眼仓库，低声说：“郑秋冬在哪个屋，什么方位？”  
袁磊不作声，但是贺涵在旁边说道：“手机在最西边的屋子里，但是秋冬是不是在那儿还不能确定。”欧阳弘又问了一遍袁磊，袁磊默然不语，最后终于回答：“不知道。”  
欧阳弘又问：“里面几个人呢，这个知道吗？”  
袁磊默了一会儿，只好答道：“你不是说是三个人吗。”  
“那就是也不知道。”欧阳弘叹了口气，他又比划了下红外线里显示的仓库：“房间呢，一共有几个窗口和门。”  
袁磊咬牙不答。  
“你这样还想救人。”欧阳弘眉头紧锁：“你一开始就应该报警！”  
袁磊捏紧拳头，从牙缝里挤出声音：“欧阳弘，没有人要你来！”  
“我不来你们打算硬闯进去吗！”欧阳弘低吼道。  
“未尝不可！”袁磊目光冰冷，欧阳弘刚刚的话明显惹怒了他，所以他微眯的双眼已经露出了危险的神色，似乎只要举手示意一下，就可以立刻先把欧阳弘弄死在这山坡上。  
他们本就积怨已久，就算是再紧急的场面也无法让他们和平共处，更不用提合作了。  
但是袁磊只是挥开了欧阳弘，不再理会他，用对讲机知会后面的人上前继续探测。站在袁磊身边的保镖都是人高马大，一身黑衣，对欧阳弘似乎也很看不上，经过他时，重重地撞在了他的肩膀上，一副别挡路的样子。欧阳弘却突然一只手抓住了那保镖的脖子，然后凭空让那保镖转了个圈，往后退了一步。那保镖脸色一变，重拳挥了出去，同时手已经伸进了裤腰口袋里。但是欧阳弘更快，一个快速的回旋踢，把那保镖的手踢开了，勒住了他的手臂。他挑开那保镖的大衣下摆看了一眼，笑了一声：“06，我以为是多厉害的东西，袁家也只能买到这种军火吗？”他看着面色渐渐发黑的袁磊，袁磊冷面不说话，但是手已经按在了后腰上。  
欧阳弘一翻手，把还想要抵抗的保镖一推，摔在了袁磊身上，然后身形一闪，已经把袁磊拔枪的手制住了。“袁磊，就算是拼枪，你们这些人加起来也比不过我。”  
他放开了袁磊，把他手里的枪塞回了口袋里，笑道：“我虽然看不上你，但此刻没必要和你起冲突，你们还是在外头凉快着吧。”欧阳弘又低声对袁磊冷笑：“你爸正被盯着呢，真开了枪，你恐怕要惹大麻烦。我可是乐见其成的。”  
说着他朝袁磊的口袋里一摸，把对讲机拎走了。再看时，长腿一迈，已经跳下了山坡，欧阳弘修长的身体在夜色里舒展了一下：“我先进去，通讯器我拿着，摸清楚情况我再叫你。”

郑秋冬握紧了手里的铁丝，他紧紧盯着老海。  
“你逃不掉的——”老海以为郑秋冬已经是囊中之物，所以并不着急，淫笑着慢慢脱了裤子，露着丑陋的阴茎，恶心的脸上写满了兴奋。  
郑秋冬冷眼看他，慢慢地退缩到了墙角，因为地面冰冷潮湿，他的身体困了一夜还是有些发麻的，不过他的手却很稳。老海矮胖的身体挤在一起，因为激动而显得更加猥琐，他的手都在发着抖，大概想想自己的阴茎能插进郑秋冬这样的美人身体里就已经让他硬得快射出来了，他甚至走动都不太方便，被自己坚硬的鸡巴弄得同手同脚。  
面前的这个漂亮男人手脚被绑，已经没有了任何反抗的能力，老海抓着郑秋冬的头发，他能看见郑秋冬苍白的脸颊上因为伤痕而显出的楚楚可怜，他也能看见郑秋冬垂下来的眼里羞愤又痛苦的神情，终于再也忍受不住一般扑了过去，嘴在他的颈脖不管不顾地啃咬着。  
然后郑秋冬突然用塑料绳绑住的手臂一把套住了老海的脖子。老海顿了一下，一时分辨不出来这是郑秋冬想要反击，还是忍受不住地调情示弱，然后郑秋冬很快给了他反馈。他一把抓住老海的衣服，然后把他的脑袋磕在了墙壁的尖角上，那条铁丝几乎是毫不犹豫地环上了老海的脖子，紧紧地勒住了。  
老海瞬间被铁丝勒得窒息，胸腔里的空气骤减，痛苦让他的眼睛暴突，涎水淌了出来，手无力地在细铁丝上抠着，不断挣扎。  
而郑秋冬做这一切时都是那么静默无声，仿佛这样悄无声息地就可以夺走这个老男人的命。  
其实郑秋冬记得大枭差点把老七的脑袋劈成两半时的场景。  
那几个听了郑秋冬的蛊惑去偷白粉的人被对方当场抓住，大枭用除草剪处理了三个，直接弄死，血流了一地，郑秋冬站在仓库外头远远瞧着，他看着那血越流越细，细流顺着地上的沟壑汩汩地滑过地表，慢慢汇入污水。郑秋冬望着脚下的污水，老七在跪地求饶声中被大枭当头砸下。那力气大的郑秋冬以为那人已经当场死了呢。  
郑秋冬慢慢地顺着监狱的墙壁走回自习教室去复习自己的人力管理考试，他的手掌擦在墙壁上，感受着那陈旧的苏联式建筑坚实强壮的筋骨，阳光落在他手上，让他的手在地面形成一片阴影。  
老七再也不敢招惹他。  
此刻老海惊恐到扭曲的脸被无限放大，大张的双瞳写着绝望与恐惧，郑秋冬相信如果他就这么直接收紧双手，这个可怖的景象将会永远印在他的脑海里，成为噩梦的一部分。这个认知让郑秋冬的手微微迟颤抖。  
他看着老海的身体慢慢软了下来，突然感觉自己也难以呼吸。他痛苦地喘息了一下，那昏暗的天花板压了下来，整个仓库就像是一个崩塌的熔炉，几乎烧的他快要散架，全部压在了他的胸口，他能看到那铁丝勒得自己的手一片发白，就像福尔马林里泡开了的尸体。自己连鱼都没有亲手杀过呢，郑秋冬在软倒前突然想到。然后他握着铁丝，再也无法支撑住自己的身体。老海突然从窒息中获救，大口贪婪地呼吸着空气，屁滚尿流地爬了起来，他被郑秋冬吓得不轻，还没意识到郑秋冬的不对劲就开始往外逃，然后他发现郑秋冬的身体只是轻轻一推，就倒在了地面上。  
老海顿了一下，看着郑秋冬难耐地捂着自己的胸口艰难地想要撑起身体的样子。他就像汽油上的火苗一样点燃了神经，恐惧一下子就变成了狂怒，扑上去抓住郑秋冬的衣领就往外拖。郑秋冬难受地蜷缩起身体，手无力地在地上抓握着，他的手腕仍然被磨得发软的塑料绳绑着，根本没有力气掰开老海掐住他脖子的手。老海的手越来越用力，几乎报复性的两只手抓住了那脆弱的脖子。老海从没有被人一而再再而三的坑骗到这种地步，何况还是个柔弱的像蒲草一样的人。他越看郑秋冬就越是愤怒，只想着立刻杀死这个男人，突然一把捡起来了黄毛昨天随意丢进抽屉里的刀，凶光大现，拔出刀就要向郑秋冬捅过去。  
然后他就只感觉到背后人影一动，唯一剩下的意识就是的脑门像开了花一样的剧痛，眼前一黑，摔倒在地。  
郑秋冬看见熟悉的人从老海身后转出来，欧阳弘手里拎着块板砖，刚刚就是用这玩意儿把老海砸晕的。还对他微微安抚一笑，情况如此凶险，这人仍是神色自若的样子，郑秋冬看到他紧绷的弦也不觉一送，身体颤抖着。  
郑秋冬呼吸都带着刀割一般的疼痛，捡起来了地上的刀，想要割开自己手上的塑料绳，但是身体根本支撑不住，往前一栽。“郑秋冬！”欧阳弘从前面接住了他，让郑秋冬落进了他怀里。“你哪儿受伤了！”  
郑秋冬没有回答他，他弯下身体，浓重血腥味漫在口中，他恶心得弯腰就干呕，但是除了几口血沫，却什么也吐不出来。郑秋冬觉得心脏发紧，一口气无论如何也喘不上来，五脏六腑就像是被放了一把火一样的烧灼，整个胸口都绞痛了起来。他勉强睁眼去看欧阳弘，却觉得视线模糊，一阵阵的头晕目眩。  
欧阳弘大惊，不觉抓紧了他的身体：“郑秋冬，你到底怎么了！”  
郑秋冬闭上眼，无力回应。  
回答欧阳弘的是一声枪响，他只来得及凭着警觉力带着郑秋冬往旁边一滚，翻进被纸箱遮住的机臂后面，他躲在那破旧的漏风机器后头，看到一个高大的身影从门后转出来，豹哥暴怒地踢了一脚旁边的金毛，低吼道：“有老鼠摸进来了，还他妈睡！”

袁磊在外头又等待了十分钟。他看着外头的天色渐渐放明，插在口袋里的手握紧又松开，眼睛却一直望着远处的仓库。照明棒的微光在昏暗的树林里里显得幽幽的，连土坡上的树影都是重重叠叠的，看上去只是模糊，看不见面貌。  
贺涵看了看表，“进去有快30分钟了吧。”  
袁磊望着底下山坳里仓库的模糊黑影，沉声道：“是26分46秒。”他再打量了一眼天色，脱了外套，从后腰拔出来了枪。他本来就不是什么有耐心的人。  
贺涵一惊，抓住他的手：“你要做什么，让专业的人来做事，别胡闹。”  
袁磊抬头，冷静又危险地盯了他一眼。  
贺涵皱紧眉头：“我记得欧阳弘说过，北京正派了专案组查上海市委和袁家，你在这动刀动枪不晓得要搅出多少腥风血雨——”  
袁磊身后的保镖也都踌躇。尤其是领头的，他跟了袁昆二十几年，毕竟不只为袁磊这个少爷服务，这一车的军火也不是这个大少爷的私人玩具，何况他们也记得那个警察说过，在这真开了枪，势必要拔萝卜带泥的连累到袁家。“少爷我们之前也劝过你，袁总早就说过，咱们这批枪，最好别在外头露了痕迹——”  
袁磊却突然一把掐住那保镖的肩膀，枪口一下子抵在那保镖的额头上，把那保镖吓得不敢动弹。袁磊笑了一下，冷淡地看着他：“这句话我只说一遍，之后不会再重复，袁家以后我当家，我劝你不要选错边。”他放开了那保镖，那人被吓得退了个趔趄。袁磊噙着冷笑看向贺涵，说道：“我从头到尾都没打算放走这几个人，我早就说过，伤害我的人，我不会让他活着离开上海。”  
那个领头的保镖踟蹰了一阵，最终选择示意了一下其他人，转身去车上拿出来了装备。他们静无声息地做着最后检查，配备枪支弹药。如果贺涵仔细观察就会发现，袁磊的脸上带着完全不符合他年纪的冰冷和强硬，当他抽出手枪拉开保险栓时，动作熟练地仿佛一个老练的杀手。  
贺涵咬了咬牙：“若论伤害秋冬，你应该排在第一个。”  
袁磊转过头，淡淡地看他，语气里带了三分可恨的奚落：“那又怎么样呢，贺涵，我并不是正义使者，我是在践行弱肉强食的丛林法则。”袁磊最后扫了一眼那仓库，歪着头，挂着懒洋洋的笑。“我能干掉那些伤害郑秋冬的人，可是你们却干不掉我。”贺涵握紧了拳。  
袁磊的背影被刚出来的天光吃掉了一些，但是仍然高大强壮又残忍地像头野兽。他冷酷地说：“扔弹。”  
照明弹投下来的时候，欧阳弘已经踢掉了豹哥手里的枪，灼热擦耳而过，最后走火的那枪擦着他的耳边射在巨型机器上，那机臂都给炸得一抖，可见这土枪的威力。欧阳弘偏了偏头，只觉耳朵里嗡嗡作响。欧阳弘和这高大的匪徒已经缠斗在一块好一会儿了，他原本打算一开始找到郑秋冬的第一刻就带着他从西边的窗户翻出去，甚至算好了草丛的路线，没想到这几个人醒的这么快。  
更令欧阳弘担忧的是，郑秋冬此刻躺在潮湿的地上，冷汗密布的皮肤一片惨白，而唇色甚至完全发青，变成了一种病入膏肓的青灰。刚刚郑秋冬被他抱在怀里，豹哥几次差点伤到他，可郑秋冬却软绵绵地闭着眼，一点儿动静和反应都没有，明显是痛到极致以后昏了过去。欧阳弘实在看不出来他是伤在何处，只好把他藏在机器后头，想要迅速解决掉面前这两个凶匪。  
豹哥的枪被欧阳弘一脚旋踢踹到了外头，此刻跳了起来，面露凶手，血光迸射地朝欧阳弘大吼一声，握着手里的刀就扑了过去。欧阳弘错开一步，一记勾拳揍向了那人坚硬的下颌。他们互相压制，纠缠了一阵，那豹哥身体强壮，非常擅长近身搏斗，手里毫不留情，欧阳弘几次差点被他划伤。  
突然一阵刺目的白光打在众人脸上，伴随着强烈闪光和巨大噪声，整个仓库被一阵强光打得如同白日，而身处其中的几人都一刹那间被震得双目刺痛。  
但欧阳弘早就久经训练，第一时间就闭上了眼睛，反扭住那人握刀的手腕，使劲一扭，飞起一拳把豹哥打得口鼻喷血。他听见那豹哥一声惨叫，刀已经掉在了地上，然后欧阳弘眼观鼻鼻观心，用脚使劲踩住了刀，闭着眼往豹哥后颈一记重肘，捶得那人几乎倒在地上。  
强光慢慢散去，光雾里显出一张阴沉的脸，袁磊带着人慢慢逼进来，手里还凶悍地掐着那个黄毛的脖子。他冷冷地对欧阳弘说：“你太弱了，他刚刚差点偷袭郑秋冬，你是瞎了吗。”  
要不是你突然丢闪光弹，我怎么会看不见现场状况。欧阳弘心里不禁骂了一声。  
袁磊当然没有听见他的腹诽，他甚至无暇去理会欧阳弘，局势既已在他掌握之中，他便派人抱起郑秋冬护住，打量起了这满屋子即将复仇的对象。他先是低头看了一眼刚刚妄图靠近郑秋冬的人，忽然眼里凶光一现，然后手一使劲，竟然把那黄毛的手臂直接打断了，黄毛一声惨叫，右手大臂皮开肉绽，错出半截骨头。那血淋淋的场面令现场一静，然后已经被欧阳弘压制在地的豹哥突然狂躁了起来，不断挣扎着，一声暴吼：“操你妈！”  
欧阳弘刚刚被划伤小腹，一时差点按不住人。“妈的，袁磊你别搞事。”欧阳弘低吼道，他费劲地把人从背后缚住，却看见袁磊已经又一次握住了枪，看样子是想直接击毙眼前的匪徒，警声道：“袁磊，我警告你，有罪自有法律判决，别在我面前动用私刑！”  
袁磊不置可否，冷笑了一声，把那黄毛随意丢在地上了。欧阳弘仍然狼狈不堪地压着豹哥，试图制住他，袁磊命令身边跟上来的保镖去帮欧阳弘帮助豹哥，自己带着另有一帮人走了一圈仓库清理残局。  
几个保镖潜进仓库搜寻了一番，袁磊走上前，盯了一眼裸着下半身的老海。他下身未着寸缕，软在地上，刚刚和郑秋冬共处一室，是谁都能想到发生了什么。袁磊眼神微微一沉，面色冷了下来，欧阳弘暗叫一声不好，他怕袁磊又要随便杀人，提声制止了一句：“袁磊！”  
但是袁磊已经抬起来了脚，狠狠地踩在了老海软在地上的下身上，老海被踩住阴茎，爆发出恐怖的惨叫，直接从昏迷中被生生痛醒，满头汗水地望着袁磊如同魔鬼一样狰狞的脸。欧阳弘骂了一声，他知道袁磊本来就生性残忍，这惨叫在他来看说不定反是悦耳的，但是这个从小受警校训练的人却受不了，分神过去看他，吼道：“袁磊，你的行为已经足够让我逮捕你！”  
就在这时，变故来得太快。刚经历过闪光弹的仓库本来就满是粉尘，被欧阳弘已经制住的豹哥突然弯了下腰，一把拈了灰洒向周围的保镖，在地上一滚，然后从靴筒里抽出来了一把小军刀。欧阳弘下意识去抓他，豹哥一刀直接刺向欧阳弘刚刚已经受伤的大腿。欧阳弘来不及后退，硬生生挨了这一刀，伸手给了豹哥的太阳穴一拳。但是没料到豹哥凶悍非常，他知道此时是生死关口，被打了一拳也毫不退缩，倏然把刀从欧阳弘大腿抽了出来，又是一刀横挥，差点划到喉咙。  
欧阳弘条件反射地往后一避，已经被豹哥一脚踹了出去。此刻连连受伤，大腿上一个血洞，欧阳弘差点被踹得喉头一甜，好在他把这口血压了下去，扶着机臂站了起来。可是豹哥已经往前爬了几步，袁磊拔出去朝他开了两枪，豹哥身手更快，往旁边一滚，他知道自己只有靠昏迷不醒的那人才有可能从这里逃出去，一把抓住了抱着郑秋冬的黑衣保镖，用他挡了袁磊两枪。那保镖被击中，应声倒下，豹哥揪住了昏迷的郑秋冬的胳膊把他拖到了自己怀里。  
袁磊有所忌惮，一下收了枪。他咬紧牙，手臂青筋暴起，不禁迁怒，一下发狠把自己脚边的老海的大腿射穿，引发了一声惨叫，他咬牙切齿地说：“你敢动他一下试试。”  
豹哥没有退缩，他已经看出来了袁磊装备充足，欧阳弘身手比他更好，知道自己只有依靠这个人质才有可能出得了仓库，所以根本不可能放开他。他反而更紧地勒住郑秋冬的脖子，凶神恶煞地看着眼前的人，手里握着刀。“你别支你那枪，我这刀总比你的枪快吧，手一抖这婊子的喉咙就断了。”他说着话，颤抖的刀尖离郑秋冬苍白的脖子只有一厘米。  
袁磊暴怒，还要再往前，被欧阳弘一把抓住了手臂，拦住了。欧阳弘沉声说：“你无非是求财，要多少钱报个数就行，市局立刻给你送来，你把人放了。”  
豹哥冷笑一声：“我没那么蠢，没有安全出上海高速，我不会放人的。”  
欧阳弘看过去。郑秋冬面色雪白，双眼紧闭，微微喘息着，像被人折断颈脖的天鹅一样，被男人束缚在怀里。他心知郑秋冬的身体情况此刻耽误不了多久，看这个样子，别说等豹哥大发善心拿了赎金把人放了，就这样能不能活过上高速都是问题。  
欧阳弘默了一下：“我可以安排人立刻取赎金，现在就给你，一手交钱一手交人。你手上的这人病得很重，必须马上送医院。”他说着，掏出手机往前走了一步。  
豹哥立刻把刀贴近郑秋冬的脖子，低吼道：“你别过来，我警告你，我要带他出上海，今天出不了上海，你们就等着给这婊子收尸吧！”  
欧阳弘看他情绪失控，不觉心一紧，促然喊道：“我不过去，你别动！”他看见郑秋冬软在男人怀里，额头因为疼痛而微微紧皱，就不觉心痛。  
而就在此时袁磊举着枪推开了他，走到了前面，豹哥被袁磊那阴狠的气势震得后退一步，不觉刀在郑秋冬的脖子上按紧了，几乎割出血痕。没想到袁磊突然把枪丢到了地上。  
袁磊脸色深沉不定，眸色阴冷，冷言道：“立刻放开他，我给你一亿。”  
一亿？豹哥被这句话中提到的金额数震住了，有一时怔愣，憋得面色血红。然后他扫了一眼站满了警备的仓库，和仓库中间的两人。所有人的目光都聚在他怀里这个男人身上，豹哥突然涨着脸吼道：“你们这么多人他妈的要救这个婊子，可见他的重要，我不出上海，你们别想让他活！”  
袁磊面色森冷，倨傲地站在仓库中央，对豹哥说道：“我姓袁，我的命比他值钱多了。”  
豹哥当时的第一反应就是：原来这个杂种就是郑秋冬引来的袁磊！原来他就是袁磊！郑秋冬果然是和他串通好的，要来坑害他们兄弟几个！操他妈！下一刻他憋得通红的脸显出凶恶，握着刀的手因为愤怒而颤抖，在郑秋冬的脖子上划出痕迹。  
袁磊面色看不出变化，但是眼睛却微微眯起：“别动手，他必须立刻就医，如果你担心钱，我可以代替他。”说完这句话，袁磊真的做出了束手就擒的样子：“你可以绑我。”  
那豹哥瞳孔骤然缩紧，他的刀一挥，指向旁边的老海和黄毛，看着两人被袁磊弄得不人不鬼的样子，面上露出狰狞之色，突然疯狂地大喊：“你他妈一只手就拆了我兄弟的的手臂，又废了老海，我傻我绑架你！”  
袁磊几乎没有迟疑地就突然走上前了一步，从后腰抽出军刀。豹哥以为他要动手，吓得又再次后退了两步，“你别过来！”没想到袁磊只是说：“你要是怕我，我现在可以先废了自己一只手。”他说着，握着刀就打算往自己肩膀上捅。他去势汹汹，根本没有任何犹豫，干净利落地连欧阳弘都来不及拦住他——  
就在这时候，袁磊听见了一声叹息。这声叹息很轻，如果不是袁磊是如此熟悉郑秋冬，根本不可能听见，他的动作怔了一下。郑秋冬甚至看不出来有没有睁眼，只是隐隐地能看见眼睛里有光，昏暗的仓库灯光把他的眼睛照的格外朦胧，好像漾着水波，半睁着静静看着袁磊，很难说那神态里到底是不是讽刺，是不是厌烦。但光却把那眼睛照得缱绻。  
没人知道郑秋冬还醒着，他只是看着袁磊。袁磊与他对视着，不觉怔愣，握着刀上前半步，豹哥没来得及多想，下意识地就回过手里的刀，想要对付面前走过来的袁磊。  
只见手微微一扬，昏黑的光线里，只能看见细细的一根线一阵反光，铁丝亮了一下，然后深深地捅进了豹哥的气管里。鲜血喷涌而出，就像是泄洪的污水一样，溅撒在白皙细长的手上。  
仓库内噤若寒蝉，没有一丝声音，只有血顺着那苍白的手臂一滴滴滴在满是灰尘的地面上的声音，一滴又一滴，直到那只手的整个手臂都鲜血淋漓。  
抓着郑秋冬的豹哥手失去了力气，往后退了两步，恐惧地捂住了自己的喉咙，发出嗬嗬地嘶声。  
而用铁丝捅穿他喉咙的人，竟然是病得站都站不住的郑秋冬，苍白地趴在男人的身上，但是手却非常非常稳，双手勒紧铁丝拉穿了整个脖子。袁磊知道郑秋冬是安静的。但他从未见过郑秋冬如水一般安静，就像没有一点儿形状，软绵绵地任人揉捏，投一颗石子也不起一点儿涟漪。不知为何，他甚至在这沉静的水面上照出了自己的倒影，让他的心也被捏住了，被用这刀刺了个对穿。他发觉自己发疯一般地爱着郑秋冬。  
而把这一团水抱在怀里的豹哥，终于他从破风的喉咙里发出一声惊慌失措的低鸣，满手的血迸溅在他身上，豹哥双目圆睁，往后一仰，终于倒在了地上。  
外头是无边嘈杂的警笛声，刚刚布满人的山坡上到处亮起红蓝警灯，欧阳弘几乎是下意识地把仍然握着铁丝怔在原地的郑秋冬一拉，从他手里夺走了铁丝扔在了地上。  
“我之前让贺涵报警了。”欧阳弘说。他轻轻一搂，郑秋冬就像一瓢水一样软在他的怀里，趴在了他身上。经历了刚刚目睹豹哥被捅穿喉咙的场景，欧阳弘此刻软香在怀，也不觉脖子发凉。他把人打横抱住了，对袁磊打了个招呼：“我送他去医院，你们从后面退出去。”  
袁磊最后看了一眼郑秋冬。他的眼神变得非常非常的复杂，各种情绪从他眼底汹涌而出，他望向郑秋冬鲜血淋漓的手臂，似乎想最后牵一下那只手，但是那只手却和他错开了。  
等欧阳弘抱着人走了以后，袁磊从地上捡走了那根铁丝，放进了自己口袋里。

 

21

郑秋冬睁开眼。  
雪白的病房里只有心率检测仪的规律的声音，其余就只是一片白，白得看不到尽头。郑秋冬发现这房间里竟然出奇的安静，除了仪器，就只剩下挂瓶里水一滴滴顺着软管滴下来的声音了，那声音让郑秋冬很快回忆起来了血从自己手里滴下来时的感受，他一瞬间睁大了眼，转过头去看自己的手。  
水滴顺着针头汩汩注入他的手腕的血管里，水慢慢淌进去的感觉非常奇怪，就像是有人在强行把生命力注回他的体内。  
在郑秋冬模糊的记忆里，他能记起他在朦胧间看见那体表心电仪器。他看着周围有无数人围着，有人透过人群在声嘶力竭地叫着他的名字，然而郑秋冬毫不在意，他只是看着那T形的曲线渐渐的消极，那波群越发变形，最后像是被无限的拉长。  
他注视着自己的手腕，就像是看着那个被捅穿喉咙的人的血反而流回了自己的体内，他有一瞬间脑内叫嚣着立刻把那针拔了，浑身颤抖着。  
然后一只手抚过他的手背，带着笑意：“你血管也太细了，医生扎了四天手背，你手肿得像小猪蹄，只能扎手腕了。”郑秋冬抬起头，看着那手的主人在他面前那坐下来了，光给他的脸镀了一层柔色。欧阳弘笑着看他：“心脏病啊宝贝儿，你真是潇洒，这都不管。”  
郑秋冬一时没有理解，怔怔看着欧阳弘。  
欧阳弘说：“你这个慢性心肌炎都一年多了，医生说你连药都没吃过，问林拜和贺涵都说不知道——贺涵悔得几乎从医院跳下去，现在都还在悔恨伤心呢。”欧阳弘懒洋洋地一笑，靠在椅背上，在郑秋冬雪白的手腕上摩挲着。  
郑秋冬还带着氧气罩，说话有些艰难，勉强合了合眼，“我没有死？”  
欧阳弘笑了：“不是我说，就袁磊这种砸钱的势头，阎王爷签子丢下来了，都能给他拉回来。”他在美人的小白手上摸了一阵，搨了半天油结果美人还无动于衷，一时也有些不好意思，讪讪的把手收回来了。

“袁磊之前对你干的坏事——被贺涵翻出来了，执意要报嚻警。在上海市嚻局闹得不可开交，从局嚻长到队长头都大了，一个得罪不起，两个人掐得活来死去的，”欧阳弘说着的时候仔细观察着面色平静的郑秋冬，想看他究竟他到底是受伤难过还是颇为自得，凑近了说道：“你这活得真是够祸国殃民的了。”  
郑秋冬却没有理会他这套话的行为，而是皱眉捕捉到了关键词，不禁重复道：“——袁磊？”  
欧阳弘耸了耸肩，像是想起什么好笑的事：“我这辈子真没见过袁磊这么日天日地的人。袁昆带着陈香直奔丹侬收拾残局，结果高速出了车祸，陈香当场送进了ICU，听说植物人了。”郑秋冬转过头看他，听见欧阳弘毫无职业道德地调侃道：“我听说袁昆腿断了，也算是风水轮流转了。”  
郑秋冬转回头，看着雪白的天花板，突然轻笑了一声，不知道在笑什么。嘴里噙着一点点笑容，淡淡的，眉毛弯弯的，有点薄凉。  
欧阳弘讲起八卦来兴奋得不得了，越讲越高兴，说道：“袁磊真是奇葩，你都不知道，我原来就听说上海警察都姓袁，那个大队长从袁磊身上搜出来那根铁丝吓得都快同手同脚了，据说当场打电话问袁昆的意思——”欧阳弘转过头，看着郑秋冬淡淡一瞥，笑道：“结果袁昆那时候还在床上抢救呢，袁磊在旁边亲自帮队长挂掉的电话。”  
郑秋冬闭眼养神，看上去是安静听故事了，但是却突然偏过头笑。  
郑秋冬这么笑的时候，嘴角很柔软，抿起来的时候还能看见一点点清纯无辜，在这样的一张面皮上带着这种笑，真是一簇野火烧得草原上一点草根都不剩了。  
欧阳弘看着那张脸，他却知道这张脸一点儿也不清纯，也一点儿也不无辜。  
他轻轻说：“北京那边会把上海整个警卫系统都端掉，虽然不知道会派什么人过来，但想必袁磊这个家没那么好当了，至少以前那些腌臜生意之后要接手可难得多了。”欧阳弘这句话说不出是同情还是嘲讽，但是反正心情还是不错。  
郑秋冬抬眼看他，然后慢慢撑起身，他说：“我想喝水。”郑秋冬抬起手臂，自己做主把氧气罩摘掉了。留下欧阳弘忙不及迭地在他身后叫着：“——哎，你别乱动啊。”  
欧阳弘找了杯子，又不知道从哪弄了个小勺，一小勺一小勺给他喂水。  
郑秋冬垂着眼，喝一口水，慢慢地吸一口气，很慢地呼吸着，显然身体还未恢复，这么坐着已经过于勉强了。那嫩红的舌尖有时候伸出来，像小猫一样舔着水，欧阳弘错开视线，觉得自己都被传染的无法呼吸了。  
“都打了几天营养针了，还非要进食不可了，医生都说给你插胃管了，做啥还要折腾——”欧阳弘在他旁边叨叨。郑秋冬只回了两个字：“难看。”  
欧阳弘被逗乐了。郑秋冬此刻被宽大的病服裹着，却仍然说不出的秀美，雪白的皮肤露在外头，青紫的血管不显得死气沉沉，反而显出艳丽。欧阳弘调笑道：“哇塞真是艳如玫瑰面若桃李。”  
郑秋冬抬起头，看向欧阳弘。“还有半句呢。”  
欧阳弘假装没听见，岔开了话题，说道：“刑侦大队那天还说等你醒了录个口供的，袁磊那小子是不想让你出面，不过北京那边还是想有人作证搞掉袁昆。”  
郑秋冬没有答他，而是继续看着他，突然笑了，笑得简直一双眼像秋水中还要荡出几分潋滟了：“你还想说我蛇蝎心肠吗？”  
欧阳弘一时无声。  
他打量了一下郑秋冬，坐在那儿苍白又瘦弱，但是眼睛却凉凉的。欧阳弘突然走过去，找到了电话边一个纽扣，猛地揪下来，直接丢进了郑秋冬刚刚喝的水杯里，然后说：“那根铁丝没有留下你的指纹，撑死也就算正当防卫，但是袁磊也太谨慎了点，不想让你卷进来，你是被绑架以后立刻发的病，全程昏迷，最后被送进了医院。”欧阳弘难得正经，面色严肃地说道。“我猜上海的人还会来讯问你，这个玩意等会儿捞出来跟没电一模一样，你就当你没睡醒过。”  
郑秋冬看着欧阳弘，突然偏过头，笑了一下。他说：“我想跟你说的口供，不是这个。”郑秋冬偏着头，阳光落在他苍白的颈脖上，显出一条深邃的线条。让他的脖子显得很脆弱。  
欧阳弘皱起眉，他看着面带笑意的郑秋冬，不知道他在说什么。  
郑秋冬的睫毛垂下，眼角挂着一丝短促的笑意，这笑有些古怪，仿佛是笑，却又不像笑，短的几不可见了：“你还记得老七吗？”他像是在回忆很久远的事情，“他很喜欢和很多人一起使用我。”  
郑秋冬转过头，他的脸面向欧阳弘，鲜红的嘴唇开合了一下，解释道：“使用，就是那个意思，操我。”  
欧阳弘身体一震。  
郑秋冬的手肘慢慢撑起来身体，医院的墙面雪白，衬得郑秋冬的脸格外苍白。“但是你不知道的是，我听说了老七好赌。我在去找老七还钱之前，在他家的小卖部边遇见了你说的那位麻将馆主人，我知道怎样能让他好奇，让他爬上来偷看，我也知道怎样让老七在得到钱以后去赌。”  
郑秋冬说这些恶毒的谋划的时候，没有一点儿得意。相反，是难过的样子，伤心得很，哀哀戚戚的。这种伤心，让欧阳弘的心一下被握紧了，他竟然有那么一刻他想伸手去抱住郑秋冬，可是理智告诉他不能。  
他应该离这个男人远一点。  
但是欧阳弘做不到，他握紧了拳头，他看见郑秋冬带着笑望向他：“你应该让我待在监狱里的，欧阳弘。”  
郑秋冬的嘴唇还是那么柔软，看上去却和以往不太一样了，看上去很冰冷。  
欧阳弘真的想要抱住他，把他抱在怀里，对他说没关系的，不是你的错；欧阳弘想跪在郑秋冬面前，对他宣誓，说我愿意帮你，我愿意为了这样的郑秋冬去杀人，去干掉他所有的敌人。但是欧阳弘强迫自己握住手。于是他的手只好虚放在身前，灯光刺眼，所以郑秋冬的影子一下从他的指缝里流淌出去了。于是他什么都没有抓着，两手都空空的。  
欧阳弘听见郑秋冬继续说：“有一件事你可能会感到可笑，我从来没有在完全清醒的状态下做过爱。而另一件事你可能毫不惊讶，那就是我每次做爱都是为了活下去。所以这么看，你认为我是什么？”  
“不要这样说。”欧阳弘张了张嘴，哑然说道。  
“一个婊子。”郑秋冬笑了一下，他笑的时候嘴角微弯，是他惯常的那样，显得很腼腆，又很温婉。但他嘴里说的却完全相反的令人煎熬的话。“我过不去了，历史会一直找上我，会一次次把我拖回了五年前的样子。他们甚至在我的身上烙下这些字。”  
郑秋冬尖锐地吸了一口气。他伸出手，坐在病床上，手臂环着身体，一直都是防备的姿势。但是他的手指却拎起来了自己的病号服。他跪坐起来，朝欧阳弘直起身体，轻轻一拉，病号服从他的身体滑落，裤子拉下来了一半，露出了里面雪白的肌肤。白得就像一块玉一样，但是上面却用烟头烫出来了可怖的伤痕，那甚至不是一次烫出来的，看上去像是一层层累积的伤口，就这么残忍地写着“婊子”两个字。郑秋冬抬眼望向欧阳弘，像是想通过欧阳弘脸上不忍的神情分解出自己在监狱那段岁月留下的痕迹。“他们操我，把我绑起来，绑成各种姿势，在任何地方脱掉我的衣服，他们甚至一个一个轮流上我，并且在我的身上记录次数。”郑秋冬转过身，在他的后腰还有很浅的刀伤划痕，是几个正字。  
欧阳弘一阵哑然。  
郑秋冬坐在雪白的床上的样子，就像一个献祭的圣女一样。纯洁无瑕，柔顺脆弱，完全无法保护自己，所以只能在这世间被人拨弄。那双无辜的眼看着他，看得欧阳弘脚步都有些虚浮了，他觉得自己浑身发热，发着抖，就像害了重病一样。  
“我不想的，欧阳弘，我不想这么做。”  
欧阳弘的心都碎了，他踉跄了一下，一把握住了郑秋冬的手。“郑秋冬，忘掉这些。”欧阳弘的手温热，但是却颤抖，面对这人赤裸的身体几乎无所适从，他强迫自己帮郑秋冬的衣服整理好，就再也不敢视线停留在他身上，艰难地说：“你必须忘掉这些。”  
郑秋冬瞪着雪白的病床上的褶皱，每一丝的褶皱，像是从没有哪一刻如现在一般认真看着。他的手指神经质地抓着那床单，把它揉成一团：“我想忘掉。”  
一片寂静。郑秋冬的身上仍然留有伤口，青紫的，红肿的，很深，有勒痕和掐痕，都是那场绑架留下来的。  
袁磊第一次进病房时，甚至气得一脚把旁边的柜子踹碎了，然后走出去发疯似的砸了一个空病房，多赔了几十万，被医院赶了出去。  
郑秋冬垂着头，不再看任何人，他一直对自己说他想忘记，可事实是他一直记得，他能记得他被男人插入的每一次，每一个男人的尺寸和大小，即使这些一开始都是被迫记住的，可后来已经成了习惯。看看他都落到了什么地步。他的手只是被欧阳弘牵着，他就知道这个人想和他做爱。欧阳弘握着这只手，手很小，但因为汗水又湿又冷，欧阳弘轻轻握着郑秋冬的手腕，就像是捧着什么易碎品，只觉得那脉搏细弱。  
“我不想叫医生，陪陪我。”郑秋冬抓住了他，阻止他离去。  
欧阳弘回头看了一眼，郑秋冬幽暗的眼眸里像是有一汪水。  
他愣了半晌，像是个被心上人看着的傻小子一样，变成了被美杜莎祸害成的石头。病房里只有两人的呼吸在浅浅起伏，欧阳弘突然艰难地说：“我爸是在一场枪战里死的，死的时候没有盖过国旗。”欧阳弘抬起头：“我爸一直教我要做一个顶天立地的正直的人，他死的一点也不光荣，他杀的两个人都是卧底，他自己也毫无价值地死去，我小时候觉得他是个傻逼。后来赵局一直试图教会我一些事，但是我不想学，因为从内心深处我跟我爸一样，也想做一个毫无价值的正直的人。”  
欧阳弘望着面前的男人，他自嘲地笑了下，声音有点哑：“是不是很可笑，很幼稚？”欧阳弘疲惫地闭上了眼，突然颓唐地靠到了墙上。“不知道为什么，我好像再也不这么想了。”郑秋冬没有说话，他垂着头，任由欧阳弘拉着。  
“我想的是，没有人可以伤害你，不管是出于什么缘由。”欧阳弘走向前，执拗地说道，一只手放在郑秋冬的背上。“你想做什么，我都会帮你，你不想要的，我也会帮你。”  
郑秋冬颤抖了一下，有点像哽咽，但至少他这次没有躲开。  
“我不喜欢做爱，我讨厌这个。”郑秋冬轻声说。  
“那么再也不会有人逼你这件事，我发誓。”欧阳弘郑重又痛苦地说，他把人抱住了，年轻的他为他今天看到的事而感觉无法呼吸，“我发誓。”他承诺道。  
郑秋冬垂下眼，他被欧阳弘抱在怀里，看了一眼病房外的变幻的天空，天色已经渐渐暗了，变成了一种绚丽的暗紫。他的手机里还有贺涵痛苦又真挚的告白以及一份股权转让书。 在上海的另一头，袁磊正发疯地报复一切参与了这件绑架案的人。  
郑秋冬神色轻飘飘的，出奇地平静。又一个猎物终于收网了。

 

尾声  
我叫韩俊，26岁，常青藤毕业，穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，退能下厨房进能上卧房。家里十栋房。是十栋哦，不是十套。一栋七层，光靠收租可以让北京三万互联网民工流离失所。

但是今天我又在女神面前下跪了。  
26岁之前，我在相亲战场上无往不利，引无数白富美竞折腰，26岁时我遇到了我生命中唯一的光唯一的神话，在宾馆看见女神的那一刹那，北京都电闪雷鸣了。我从刚毕业就给女神送盒饭，但是如今都升职总经理了，给女神送饭时我还得领号码牌。  
忘了介绍了，我女神是一家上市企业的总裁，全中国猎头行业的龙头企业，本版块市值TOP1，净利润每年翻两番，动一动脚整个行业地动山摇的那种。这一切都是源于我女神雷霆手段和无尽魅力。  
而如今每天早上排队给我女神送饭的人，共计有全国最大咨询公司艾莉森的王牌操手，上海重案组的刑侦大队长，以及传说中承包了整个上海滩所有产业的红三官二富一代。我的号码牌可能排在第三百号，今年到现在只送过一次，那天天色昏暗，还没送到手就被一个狗男人打了。想想哭了。  
今天是我给女神送饭的第九百天，算是一个纪念日了，为了纪念这份纯真的爱，为了让女神吃到我爱的晚餐，今天我韩俊，无论如何不会让我女神跟那些狗男人回家的！  
不用问了。  
起来是不会起来的，绝对不会起来了，跪在这里，被全公司围观，女神才会注意到我磐石无转移的真心和结实完美的身材以及坚硬如铁的持久力。最感人的爱情传说就由我来创作。我永远不会起来的，我一辈子跪在这了。超喜欢的。


End file.
